Bugs, Babies and The Bangles
by CathGilLove
Summary: See title
1. Default Chapter

Title: Babies, Bugs and the Bangles

Author: Anne (the insane one)

Category: C/G; N/S

Rating: PG

Summary: See title :D

Disclaimer: Nothing here is mine except Matthew and I am not making any profit out of it 

Catherine Grissom walked down the hallway of the Las Vegas Crime Lab, a DNA sample from a Jamie Stevens in her hand. A hand shot out and Sara Stokes yanked her into the break room.

"Uh, hi?" Catherine said, bewildered.

"I need your help," Sara pleaded.

Catherine dangled the DNA sample. "Sorry. Gil's given me a full caseload."

"It's not a forensic thing. I need your opinion on something."

"No, I'm not getting Gil dressed up in Eightie's gear to go to the Bangles concert next week. It was enough of a struggle to get him to the go to the concert."

"Well, he has to come. I've got the six tickets. You, me, Grissom, Nick, Warrick and Greg." She shuddered. "Grissom in eightie's gear." 

"The DNA is calling," Catherine said, dangling the sample again.

"Right. Here's the question. Do you think I'd make a good mother?"

"Why am I getting this question?"

"You're a woman. And you have Lindsey, Mattie and you're pregnant again. Opinions?"

"Well why wouldn't you make a good mother?"

"Look at me."  
  
"Am I supposed to be seeing a sign that flashes 'Don't make me a mother'?"

"Not unless Greg's been in the locker rooms again."  
  
"Sara, you know those sayings that great things are born not made?"  
  
"Yeah."

"Well mothers are made, not born. And all that stuff in the handbooks is written for a typical child. They don't exist. It's ninety percent instinct."

"But I do not appear the maternal type."

"I didn't think that I was before I had Lindsey either. And before Mattie was born, could you have really pictured Gil as a father?"

"Point taken," Sara nodded.

"Listen, just go take a test and find out. Everything from there is smooth sailing," Catherine assured her.

*********************************************************************

"How many times Gil? How many times have I told you that if you take Mattie downstairs into your bugroom to make sure that he is watched all the time? You know he likes to take lids off things." Catherine was standing on a chair, clutching their two-year old son in her arms.

"I didn't think he'd go for the tarantula cage," Gil admitted.

"Remember the time you left the lid unscrewed on the jam jar?"

Gil groaned. "How could I forget? We were up all night with him." He got back down on his hands and knees. "Honestly, Cath, I only looked away for a second."

"Found him!" came a triumphant voice, and Lindsey came in. "He was in the kitchen."

She put the spider back into his cage and after placing Mattie safely down on the ground, Gil lifted his wife down by the waist.

"I'm still not impressed with you," Catherine said, ignoring the proximity of their bodies.

"Do you have any idea how gorgeous you are when you're pregnant?" Gil asked, placing a hand over her belly.

"Oh brother," Lindsey groaned. "Come on, Mattie, let's go put Archie back downstairs." Taking the toddler with one hand and grabbing the tarantula cage with the other, she escorted her little brother downstairs.

************************************************************************

"Sara, what are you doing in there?" Nick asked, staring at the bathroom door.

"Nothing," came the reply.

"Sara, you've been in there for twenty minutes."

She opened the door and smiled at him. "Sorry."  


Nick narrowed his eyes. "Are you okay?"

"I think so," Sara replied.

"You think so? What's going on?"

Sara grinned and hugged him. "I'm pregnant."

************************************************************************

Two weeks later Nick came into work sporting a red lump on his head.

"God, Nick, what happened? Gil asked, looking him over with concern.

Catherine looked up from her book and in unison with Nick said, "Sara."

Nick looked at Catherine in amazement. "How did you know that Sara sideswiped me with a saucepan?"  


Catherine smirked. "She's pregnant."

Gil nodded understandingly. "Ah. Nick, I understand everything."  


Catherine arched an eyebrow. "Oh do you know?"

"Come to my office later and we'll talk," Gil replied, ignoring his wife.

Nick nodded and taking the slip of paper that Gil gave him headed out. "Oh, by the way, where is Sara working today?"

"She's working here at the lab with me," Catherine said, rolling her eyes. "Mr Overprotective wants his two pregnant CSI's in here."

"It's not my fault that Sara is in the 'having to throw up' trimester and you're in the 'need the bathroom' trimester. There are no bathrooms out on the field…at least none you can use."

Catherine wrinkled her nose. "Okay, okay. Go be a big, bad CSI. But I want some evidence to play with when you get back."  


Gil grinned and kissed her on the forehead. "Yes ma'am." He and Nick walked out the door. "First rule of pregnancy. The woman is always right."  


Nick nodded. "Got it."

************************************************************************  
  
Part 2  



	2. 2

Part 2  
  


Sara walked into the breakroom, stared at the coffeepot, groaned and flopped on a chair opposite Catherine.

"I feel your pain," Catherine replied. "Gil won't let me have coffee either. He says the baby will have two heads."

"Great. Now he and Nick are conspiring against us to keep us out of the field."

Catherine shrugged. "Gil says it's because I constantly need to pee and you constantly need to throw up. Either way, we have to be near a bathroom."

Sara folded her arms and glanced over at Catherine's book. "Any other things to read around here?"  


Catherine smiled and handed her a magazine.  
********************************************************************

"She's just gone completely haywire," Nick said, dusting for prints. "Take this morning for example. I was going to cook her breakfast in bed. I'm not a bad cook, okay? I make her some French Toast. So I take it into her and eat with her. Then she gets up and goes into the kitchen and goes nuts because I haven't cleaned up yet! Then I tell her that I was going to do it after I made her breakfast in bed, because I wanted to eat with her. So she bursts into tears! She says she's a terrible person, she doesn't deserve me. I tell her that it's nothing like that at all, it's just pregnancy hormones. Then she pitches a saucepan at me! I go down, she comes over and starts crying and kissing me and then…well…yeah."

Warrick looked up. "Man, you married a psycho. I never knew Sara was like that."

"No, she's just pregnant," Gil replied. "Take Catherine for example. When she was going through the morning sickness with Mattie and now with this baby, every time she came out of the bathroom she told me how much she hated me and it was all my fault. Then she'd constantly want…well, you know…it. And I was the most wonderful guy in the world then. Then around eight, nine months, it was all my fault again, but she still loved me. And during the birth, I broke a bone in my hand."

"Great," Nick said, "just great. She's only three and a half months!"

Gil sighed. "Catherine's five."

***********************************************************************

"How was I supposed to know that he was going to be all sweet and nice? I thought he was just being a typical guy, you know?" Sara sniffed.

Catherine handed her a tissue. "Yep. I know that feeling. For some reason, when I was pregnant with Mattie, steak made me nauseous. So Gil, being the guy he is, takes me out for a steak dinner. I went nuts on him, the poor guy."

"What about now? You're pregnant again, do you still go nuts on him?"

Catherine smiled. "No, not as much. He was amazing when I was pregnant, and he's being amazing again. For some reason, he knows just what to say."

"We're back," Gil said, walking into the room with a cardboard box.

Catherine narrowed her eyes. "What's in that box?"

Gil looked at her. "What do you mean, honey?"

"Don't honey me. Tell me what is in that box before I smash it with one of your crossword puzzle books and put it in the blender!"

Gil gingerly opened the box. Catherine peered inside.

"Don't even think about it."

"Cath, he's all alone. Archie needs a friend and so does Billy."

"You named him already?"

"How are you feeling?" Nick asked his wife, kissing her gently.

"I think I'm going to throw up," Sara replied, disappearing.

Nick sighed and settled in to watch the Catherine and Grissom argument of the year.

************************************************************************

Sara started running some prints through AFIS that Nick had found at the crime scene. Greg wandered in and grinned. "Good morning. Another pregnant CSI. There must be something in the water around this place."

Sara narrowed her eyes, but determined to ignore him, continued clicking away.

"So, I saw Nick. Poor guy."

Still Sara kept clicking.

Greg sat down at his microscope and peered through it. "Oh, yeah. These next few months are going to be hell for all concerned males in this area what with pregnant hormones flying around like planes."

**********************************************************************

At the cry of pain, Nick and Warrick ran into the lab, where Greg was rubbing his forehead. 

"Your wife is a maniac, man! She threw a book at me. A REALLY HEAVY book!!" Greg moaned.

"Sara, honey, are you okay?" Nick asked, kneeling in front of her.

"He was pissing me off," she replied, folding her arms. "Besides, he deserved it."

"Maniac," Greg hissed, as Warrick led him away.

"Weasel," Sara hissed back.

********************************************************************

"You won't get any sympathy from me," Catherine said, as Greg walked into the break room to get a cup of coffee. "You should know by now not to mess with a pregnant woman."

"All you ever threw at me when you were pregnant with Mattie was a coffee cup that I managed to catch before it shattered all over me."  


"You deserved it," Catherine replied. 

"Cath, honey?" Gil said, peeking his head around the corner, still a little nervous after the earlier confrontation. "There's a nice blood splatter for you to play with."

Catherine smiled. "I'll be right there." 

*********************************************************************  
  
Part 3  



	3. 3

Part 3  
  


Lindsey lay on the bed, watching her mother get dressed. Mattie sat beside her, amusing himself with one of his toys.

"Did you see them originally? In the olden days?"

Catherine narrowed her eyes. "No, I didn't see the Bangles when I was younger. And it wasn't that long ago."

"What about you, Uncle Gil?" Lindsey asked.

"No. This is another concert that your mother is taking me to," Gil answered.

"You took me to Pink Floyd."

"That was different."

Gil walked up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist. "Do you have any idea how sexy you look tonight?"

She turned around in his arms and smiled. "You don't look to bad yourself," she replied, kissing him gently.

Lindsey sighed. "Let's go get our stuff ready, Mattie. This is one thing you don't need to see yet."

************************************************************************

Sara wrinkled her nose as Nick put a sandwich in front of her. "What is that?"

"A sandwich," he replied.

"I can see that. Why are you giving it to me?"

"Because the concert is going to be a while and then we won't be having dinner till afterward. I don't want you get hungry." He watched her lower lip tremble. "Oh, no, Sara honey, don't cry…"

She pulled his face close to her and kissed him. "I love you. You take such good care of me." She pulled out a concealer. "Let me work on your bump."

************************************************************************

"Okay, so we'll see you tomorrow morning," Catherine said, kissing her kids goodbye.

"Here's the cell number and the number of the hotel," Gil said, handing the piece of paper to Catherine's sister. He kissed Lindsey and then Mattie. "Be good guys."

"Have fun!" Lindsey waved.

************************************************************************

"Merchandise AFTER the concert," Nick said, steering her away from the crowd. "I don't want anyone bumping into you."

"Meanie," Sara replied. "Not even a glow in the dark necklace?"

Nick looked at her. "Especially not a glow in the dark necklace."

"Hey guys," Warrick said, walking over. "How are you?"

"Without a glow in the dark necklace," Sara replied, sending daggers at her husband.

"Ookay," Warrick said. He felt someone steal up behind him and whirled around, almost knocking over Greg. "Geez man, what did you do that for?"

"I'm hiding from her," Greg said, pointing a finger at Sara. "Can't you keep her under control?" he asked Nick.

Catherine stole up behind Greg and tweaked his ear.

"Ah Geez! Grissom, keep your wife on a leash!"  


Gil looked at his wife and smiled. "Nah, I prefer her wild."

Cath grinned and kissed him. "Good answer. Particularly since we rented a hotel room for the evening." 

"Are we going in?" Greg asked, still standing behind Warrick. 

************************************************************************

As the slow strains of "Eternal Flame" echoed throughout the concert hall, Gil held his wife close to him, his hand protectively resting over her belly.

"You like the music?" she asked him.

Gil nodded. "It's beautiful." He felt a slight kick and chuckled. "I think the baby likes it too."

Catherine motioned her head towards Greg and Warrick, who were busy chatting to two young women behind them. "Greg and Warrick are enjoying themselves."

Gil looked up and smiled. "They're like a couple of high school kids."

"I heard that," Warrick said, turning around and glaring at him.

************************************************************************

"Should we be dancing?" Gil asked Catherine, as "Walk Like an Egyptian" was played. 

Catherine glanced around, to where Greg was making a fool of himself and Warrick was edging closer and closer into Nick's seat.

"No, honey, I don't think that's a good idea," she smiled, patting his arm. "You just sit here and keep your pregnant wife company."

Gil smiled slightly and pulled her closer. "As long as you're sure."

"Trust me, I'm sure," Catherine replied, smiling.

Nick glanced at Sara after overhearing the conversation. "Do you want me to dance?"

"Not when Warrick is almost on your lap," Sara said, pointing at Warrick, who was still trying to stay away from Greg.

"Oh geez…Warrick, man!" Nick said, moving over.

************************************************************************

After dinner was over, Catherine and Grissom caught a cab to their hotel and finally got settled.

"Did you enjoy the concert?" Catherine asked, changing into a nightgown.

He nodded. "Much more than I thought I would."  


She narrowed her eyes. "Really?"

Gil caught the look and smiled. "I knew your taste would be impeccable," he replied.

"You're getting very good at sweettalking me, Gil. Should I be worried?"

"Not at all," he assured her, sliding into bed beside her.

Catherine snuggled up to him. "Do you know how long it's been since you and I have been completely alone, without having to worry about kids or locking the door or work?"

"Too long," he replied, pressing small kisses to her neck. His hand ran down her body, listening as her breathing became slightly shallower. It finally rested on her stomach. "You don't think the baby will mind?"  


Catherine pulled his head up to hers and their lips met in a soft kiss. "Let me put it this way. At the moment, the baby is in me. And I will mind if we don't do this."

He nodded. "I won't argue with that logic."  
************************************************************************

Nick lay on his back on the sofa. Sara had kicked him out of the bedroom, since he had mentioned that he heard Grissom saying that protein was good for the baby. It could also be because he had, thinking he was helping, brought home some Vitamin E cream. He winced. That bottle had hurt.

He had seen Warrick and Greg leave with two girls from the concert. After dinner, Gil had whisked away Catherine, whispering into her ear and her giggling. Nick was positive that the entire world was getting some…except him.

"Nick?" came a small voice, as Sara looked down on him.

He sat up quickly and took her hand. "Hey, are you okay?"

She nodded and sat beside him. "Is your head okay?"

Nick smiled. "I think it's going to become immune to anything you throw at me soon. But please, don't start picking other body parts to toss things at."

"I don't know what's wrong with me! My entire hormonal system has gone haywire, I throw up every morning, and I hate fighting with you."

Nick thought for a moment. "You're right."

Sara narrowed her eyes. "Huh?"

"Grissom said that the best thing for a guy to do when his wife is pregnant is agree with everything."  


Hands on hips, Sara gave him a scathing look. "Oh really?"

Next thing he knew, Nick had been dropkicked onto the floor.

"Well agree with this! You're staying down here tonight!" Sara told him, and disappeared upstairs.

Nick groaned.

************************************************************************

Part 4  



	4. 4

Part 4  


2 ½ Months Later

Catherine frowned as Mattie drove one of his cars up her stomach. "Mattie, honey, what are you doing?"

"Cars," he grinned, making vroom-vroom sounds.

"Lindsey!" Catherine called.

Lindsey ran up from downstairs in the basement. "What is it Mum? Is the baby coming? Should I call Gil now?"

"No, the baby is not coming." Catherine gestured to Mattie. "Was this your idea?"

"Me? Of course not," Lindsey replied sweetly.

"Where is Gil?" Catherine asked, narrowing her eyes.

"He went over to Uncle Nick's," Lindsey replied. "Aunt Sara had a craving for a gooey chocolate mudcake and Uncle Gil said that he had the perfect recipe."

Catherine sighed. "My husband and friends are becoming househusbands."

"I'm back!" Gil called, coming in the front door. He came into the room and kissed Catherine. "How are you feeling?"

Catherine pointed to her stomach, where Mattie was still driving his cars. "How does it look like I'm feeling?"

"Hey he's worked out the minute points of gravity," Gil smiled, as Mattie let a car freefall down Catherine's stomach. 

Catherine glared at him. "That's not amusing Gil Grissom."

"Sorry," he replied, picking up his son. "Come on Mattie, let's go play somewhere else."

***********************************************************************

Sara stood sideways in front of a mirror, frowning at herself.

"What are you doing?" Nick asked, coming into the room.

"I have a distinct bump."

Nick raised an eyebrow. "You look fine to me." He put his hand on her tummy. "Besides, that's not really you. That's the baby."

"You're very good at sweettalking, Nick," she smiled, kissing him. The phone rang. "I'll get it."

************************************************************************

A scream echoed through the hospital room and from outside, Lindsey clapped her hands over her ears. Mattie wrinkled his nose and Lindsey urged him to put his hands over his own ears.

"Hey, we got here as soon as we could," Nick said, as he and Sara walked up to them.

Another scream came through and again the children clapped their hands over their ears.

"And about time too, by the sound of it," Sara said. She clutched her stomach. "I don't think I want to do that."

************************************************************************

Gil kissed his wife's head. "You're doing fine."

"It doesn't feel like it," Catherine said, falling back into his arms again. "I feel awful."

"I know honey." 

The doctor looked up and smiled at them. "You're doing great, Catherine. I know this is hard, but we've almost got the head out."

"Okay, how about we stop now," Catherine said. "No more birth."

Gil smirked and kissed her again. "Almost there honey, almost there."

************************************************************************

Lindsey and Mattie watched in amusement as Nick tried to calm Sara down.

"I have a very low pain threshold! I can't take that!"

"Sara, honey, that's why you get an epidural."  


Gil came out, a huge grin on his face.

"Please tell me it's over. I don't think Aunt Sara can take much more of it," Lindsey said.

Gil arched an eyebrow. "Your mum had a girl. You have a little sister!"

"Does she have a name?" Nick asked.

Gil shook his head. "Not yet." He picked up Mattie. "You guys want to come and say hello?"

Lindsey nodded eagerly and Mattie stuck a thumb in his mouth. 

************************************************************************

"Hey Sara," Catherine smiled. She was slightly pale, but smiling with the bundle in her arms.

"It sounded painful," Sara winced, moving over to the hospital bed.

"Oh it is," Catherine agreed. "But the end result is all worth it." She turned to her husband, who was bouncing Mattie on his knee. "Right Gil?"

Gil nodded and turned to Nick, who was hovering near the doorway. "It's worth all the hormones and all the bumps and bruises we get along the way."  


Nick looked down at the baby girl in Catherine's arms, whose eyes were shut and tiny rosebud mouth contentedly sucking on Catherine's pinky. "Yeah, it seems to be."

**********************************************************************

FINIS


End file.
